Hazul the Swirling Flame
Hazul the Swirling Flame= Hazul the Swirling Flame is a Mythical dragon found in Alentia. It has a unique spawn mechanism where players use items called Howel Dragon Soul Resonating Device to triangulate where Hazul is, and use the items in close proximity to where he was hidden in order to cause him to spawn. See the tab "Capture Guide" for more detailed information on capturing this dragon. If there is a game maintenance Hazul will be reset to spawn the day of the maintenance or the day after. Dragon Compendium "Despite its fiery bright appearance Hazul the Swirling Flame is actually very timid. It can usually be found hiding in the volcanic zone of Alentia, though a special instrument is needed to track it." Dragon Eggs (Expand to View) This dragon comes from the following Unhatched Dragon Eggs: *'Drought '- Purple (100%) - Hazul the Swirling Flame / Dark Flame **Found by gathering orange glowing eggs in Alentia. *'Electricity Storage' - Purple (100%) - Fyonorr / Hazul the Swirling Flame **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Barlam's Lair, Draconic Giant Ouptost and Bloodstone Stronghold *'Dragon Temple '- Purple (75%) - Balge / Liquid Silver ||| Blue (25%) - Hazul the Swirling Flame / Dark Flame **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Dragon Heart Temple. * 'Lava '- Purple (25%) - Hazul The Swirling Flame / Dark Flame ||| Blue (75%) - Recursive Nightmare / Solar Eclipse **Exchange 60 PureDragon Spirit Essence at the Dragon Lair. Gallery ss (2014-04-26 at 10.25.02).jpg|A wild Hazul the Swirling Flame DragonsProphet_20150410_062717.jpg Videos |-|Capture Guide= Hazul the Swirling Flame Hazul the Swirling Flame is a Mythical dragon from Alentia. This dragon spawns in the wild, but requires a special tool to locate and coax out of hiding. Howell Dragon Soul Resonation Device Howell Dragon Soul Resonation Devices drop from nearly every humanoid (and wolfman) mob in Alentia. These items look like striped blue spheres and can stack near indefinitely (999). It’s advised to collect a large amount of these Resonators before attempting to hunt Hazul. Hazul moves locations every few minutes, which means you may spend a lot of time trying to find him. Hunting & Spawning Hazul spawns roughly once every four days across all Alentia channels (schedule maintained per channel; they are not synchronized spawns). When Hazul spawns, a message will appear on the screen: ZONE8_HORSEDRAGON_MOVE. This is a broken system message; it doesn’t have a proper text string attached to it. What it means is straightforward though: Hazul moved locations. Even though it moves locations every few minutes, Hazul has several predefined spots that it will jump to. There is no set order. For a map, please refer to Hazul the Swirling Flame on the Dragon Locations – Mythical page. Fly around the area and right-click the aforementioned Resonators every so often. The Resonators will display a message showing how far away Hazul is and in which direction. “Unable to detect Hazul the Swirling Flame’s Dragon Soul” means Hazul is either too far away from you or Hazul is not up and roaming. Move around the spawn area or try again later. When the Resonators start to say “Too close”, walk around the area and start using Resonators liberally. Once you’re close enough, Hazul will spawn and immediately attack you. If you try to use the Resonator when Hazul is already spawned and close to you, a message will tell you there is no need to use it. Hazul is level 95 in the wild. His level does not scale to the person who found him. As with the other Alentia ancients, Hazul is a difficult cap, so Dragon Drive potions are highly recommended. Sources *Capture guide written by Blau and Oric - https://www.dragonsprophetlibrary.com/dpna_guides/hazul-the-swirling-flame/ Category:Alentia Dragons Category:Mythical Dragon Family Category:Dragons Category:Red Dragons